Adventure Time with Finn, Jake and Marceline!
by MewLuna
Summary: What happens when Marceline needs help from Finn and Jake to remain a vampire? What starts out as a simple mission turns into a full blown adventure, as Finn, Jake and Marceline meet a new villain that's more of a nerd than the Ice King!
1. Chapter 1

(Quick Author Note: I don't own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, the characters, or anything, that belongs to whoever did make it up. Not me. Please enjoy :D)

It was a Saturday afternoon, the weather being extremely hot and humid. Finn and Jake were going to go sneak into the Ice King's dominion to cool off, but decided they didn't feel like battling that big nerd. So our two heroes were playing in a stream, not too far off from Princess Bubblegum's castle.

"Take this Jake!" Finn exclaimed. He leaped out of the water, taking a water gun and squirting water right at Jake!

Jake twisted his body around, dodging the water, then spit water out on Finn! He laughed, "Ha! Nice try man!"

"Ew you spit on me dude!" Finn laughed. "I'll get you for that!"

"Can't do much damage man, I'm already soaked!" Jake replied, shaking his butt teasingly at Finn.

"You guys are being lumping IDIOTS!" sneered a voice.

Jake and Finn turned around to see Lumpy Space Princess (LSP) floating a few feet away, her hands on her hips (or erm… lumps). "Hey LSP," Finn greeted casually, "What's the haps?"

"I sun burn easily," LSP replied, "I need you and Jake to like, shade me while I float over to Bubblegum's castle."

"Actually, I think I want to go eat some hash browns," Jake replied, getting off subject.

"No hash browns! You need to come with me to Princess Bubblegum's castle and shade me so I don't burn," LSP repeated.

"Why do we have to do it?" Finn asked.

"I lumpin' asked you to, that's why," LSP replied. Finn looked at Jake and the two shrugged, then started walking with LSP to the castle. Jake extended his body over LSP and Finn, so he blocked the sun. While walking, LSP turned to Finn and said, "Check it out Finn, my new phone has GPS."

"Sweet! So you can locate anyone in the Land of Ooh and you'll find them?" Finn asked.

"Cha. It's like, so amazingly cool. I've been tracking my ex boyfriend Brad."

"Why would you track him? I thought he's dating your friend Melissa and you were trying to avoid him and stuff," Jake said.

"I am avoiding him. With this GPS I know where he is, so like, that's where I know not to go. Lumpin' get with the program," LSP replied.

"Jeez somebody is moody," Jake huffed.

"Humidity brings out my nasty," LSP shrugged. The three came to the castle gates. "I can float my way from here," LSP said. "Thanks guys."

"No big dealio," Finn replied. "Tell Princess Bubblegum I said hi."

"I'll also tell her you love her," LSP teased.

"What? NO! You'll destroy me!" Finn cried.

"I'm like, kidding. Gosh you two." LSP went inside the kingdom.

"Let's avoid Lumpy Space Princess for a few days," Finn suggested.

Jake nodded, "Agreed."

"AUGH!" a random high pitched voice screamed.

"What was that?" Finn exclaimed.

"My stomach crying for taters man," Jake answered.

"No, this sounded serious! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's certainly not time to eat potatoes."

"Right you are! It's **ADVENTURE TIME**!"

Finn and Jake ran towards the high pitched scream, which led them to a shady forest. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Jake called. "Any dancing babes here?"

"Lady Rainicorn better not have heard that," Finn smiled, sticking his tongue out. The same scream happened again, and this time Finn and Jake could pin point the noise.

They ran and found a girl in the middle of the forest, her knees tucked in toward her chest and long blond hair covering her face. She didn't move or make anymore noises. "Hello?" Jake asked. "Are you okay?"

"I think we need to get closer to her dude," Finn said softly to Jake. The two adventurers stepped closer to the girl and-

SNAP!

"Ah! We're trapped!" Finn exclaimed. He and Jake got caught in a hidden net, and now were hanging from a tree!

"Ahaha! Long time no see weenies," the girl said. She stood up to her full height and took off her blond wig- revealing she was Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"Marceline? Why'd you trap us?" Finn demanded, yelling loudly.

The Vampire Queen flung her head back and laughed. "Because it was fun. I trapped Ooh's best travelers."

"We're adventurers," Jake corrected.

"Whatever. But believe it or not, I actually need both of you to help me," Marceline said, her voice becoming serious.

"Why should we help you?" Finn asked, still upset he was in a net.

Marceline didn't reply, instead she floated up to Finn, putting her face close to his. "Because Finn the human," she said softly, "I might just get hungry, and drink some blood."

"We'll help you!" Jake exclaimed, scared as always when it came to vampires.

"No!" Finn cried, "Not until you tell us what you need help with! Then we'll decide if you help us."

Marceline's smile turned to a small frown. "I wasn't planning on doing explanations… but I suppose I could tell you two why. It's just like a story, and you love being told stories, don't you Finn?"

"Hmph."

She giggled, then snapped her fingers, releasing Finn and Jake from the net. "Okay listen up weenies…"

(To be continued. Don't worry you won't wait too long ;) Reviews and ratings mean a lot to me =3)


	2. Chapter 2

(Well, here it is guys, chapter two!)

Finn and Jake comfortably leaned against a tree, watching Marceline and waiting for her to tell her story. Jake tried his best to make it seem he wasn't visible, by shrinking himself down and getting behind Finn more (he was still scared of Marceline).

Standing up straight and letting her hair get blown in the wind, Marceline cleared her throat to tell her story. "So as you all know, vampires drink blood, but also have the power to suck out the color red, as I've explained to you already. However there is one thing vampires cannot drink, which is lemon juice."

Finn laughed for a quick moment. "You're kidding right? Lemon juice? So like, you can't even enjoy lemonade?"

"No, if I drank lemonade that's like purposely swallowing poison." For one second Marceline's eyes had a devious glint in them as she stared right at Jake. "That's like you eating chocolate."

Jake just remained silent, but then turned to Finn and whispered, "Dude this vampire freaks me out!"

"Be cool Jake, be cool," Finn replied. "Continue Marceline."

She smiled again, flashing her fangs. "So a few weeks ago, I somehow swallowed lemonade by accident. However, it was a set up, because this lemonade was mixed in with my bottle of blood. In other words, someone put the lemonade in it and tried to kill me."

"But you're not dead. So you must be alright then, right?" Finn asked.

"Afraid not boy. Because I didn't swallow a lot of this lemonade, it only did the minor effect of the poison."

"Minor effect?"

"See, when a vampire drinks a lot of lemon, they do die because it overloads their system and they can't take it. But I only had a little bit, which means that the lemonade is going to reverse my vampire powers."

"So you won't be a vampire anymore?" Jake asked.

"Precisely. But there's a cure to this lemonade, which is where you two can help me. The cure is in the Blue Gem Mountain which is not too far from here. It's a three day journey, pretty dangerous, and has a nasty mountain sage who protects the cure. But if I don't get that cure in the next three days, I'll be human. That _cannot _happen."

"We'll help you Marceline," Finn promised. He turned to Jake. "You cool with this dude?"

"Yeah man, even though Marceline freaks me out, I can't turn her sad story down," Jake replied. He sniffled, "I'm such a good person."

"You mean dog."

"Whatever."

Marceline smiled, "Thanks guys. And don't worry, I'll reward you for helping me." She pulled out her red electric guitar, then slammed on the strings singing in a high pitched voice, "Let's do this!"

Marceline, Jake and Finn began traveling up Blue Gem Mountain. The mountain was extremely high up, with lots of trees, wild animals and creatures, and a waterfall covering it. There were also lots of loose rocks that could fall anytime, so any abrupt movements or loud noises were not wise.

"So tell me more about this 'nasty mountain sage' you talked about earlier," Jake said, starting up conversation.

"Oh, his name is Burt. He gets mad at anyone who tries to go up his mountain. But don't worry, he won't know we're here until we get farther up the mountain. The guy is extremely hairy, with a beard that looks like cotton candy, and a nose that sticks out almost a foot. Really ugly guy. He also doesn't like vampires."

"I'll slay that mountain sage, as long as he's evil, you know that's my deal," Finn proclaimed proudly. "He _is_ evil right?"

"Oh yeah, he's always throwing rocks at goats," Marceline said.

"Goats? That monster! Without goats what would this world be like? The Land of Ooh needs goats to survive!" Finn exclaimed.

"Not really man," Jake said. "But goats are a nice thing to have. Have you ever tried goat yogurt? It's the bomb man."

Marceline laughed. "You guys are so-so- whoa." Suddenly Marceline collapsed on the ground!

"Marceline! Are you okay? Do you hurt?" Finn asked, propping her up.

"My powers… they're already leaving me," Marceline huffed. "We need to keep moving."

"You two will go faster on my back," Jake said, enlarging his hands, grabbing Finn and Marceline and setting them on his back. He then made himself huge, and started taking giant steps forward.

Finn still held Marceline. "Do you need anything?"

"Reach… into my jean's pocket," Marceline answered. Finn nodded and out from Marceline's pants was an apple. She put a fang on it, and sucked out the juicy red color of the apple. "Mhm delicious." After that, Marceline got more energy and sat up next to Finn.

"How long have you even been a vampire?" Finn asked.

"I was turned into a vamp when I was sixteen. But that was a thousand years ago," Marceline giggled. "Such a long time ago."

"So… you're like… old… older than Jake," Finn stammered.

"Ha ha you did tell me you were into _older_ women," Jake laughed.

"Shut up! He speaks lies!" Finn exclaimed nervously. Marceline and Jake laughed as Finn's face turned a bright red. However the laughter was cut short, when a huge rock went flying towards the three of them! "Watch out Jake!" Finn screamed.

Jake gracefully dodged the rock, twisting his body to the left, careful not to knock Finn and Marceline off his back. "Holy cow where did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be hit with anymore rocks to find out," Finn answered.

"I agree. Burt must know we're here," Marceline added.

"By the way, why DOES Burt dislike vampires so much?" Jake asked.

Marceline released an annoyed sigh. "Because the guy is a big nerd. He totally has sci fi conventions held inside his mountain, so me and a couple vampires made fun of him… continuously…for like ten years."

"A decade of teasing can get a guy pretty angry," Jake said. "It seems he was furious by the way he flung that rock."

"Whatever, we can handle that nerd," Marceline replied.

"We did handle the Ice King," Finn grinned.

Burt angrily stomped his foot when he saw Marceline, that dog and that human dodge his rock. "The fools think they can beat me? I shall emerge victorious!" he cried, shaking his jiggly arms in the air. "I shall make that vampire pay, for all the hurtful words and wedgies her vampire kind has done to me."

"Yes, brother, and I shall have her as my bride," a voice said.

Burt turned around to where the Ice King was standing. "I still don't understand why you would want a vampire as your bride," he huffed.

"We talked about this brother! In case you haven't noticed… I'm not the hottest bun on the market."

Burt raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm old and not as attractive as the young whippersnappers these days! Therefore I cannot afford to be picky with who I marry," Ice King shouted. "Plus I was the one who slipped lemonade into Marceline's glass of blood, so in three days she'll be human. I mean, I could always marry her as a vampire, but I'm afraid she'll suck my blood in my sleep. Therefore, I have made her human."

"She's only going to be human if she doesn't eat the antidote mushroom I have just past this mountain," Burt pointed out. "And she's accompanied with a dog and a human boy."

Ice King shrieked! "A dog and a human boy? Oh no! Finn and Jake! Ooh I should've known they'd get their noses in our business!"

"So are they a threat?"

"Well… I mean… I had a couple clashes with them and lost. So sort of, they're sort of a threat."

Burt smiled, "Just leave them to me brother. I'll make sure I-"

"Who's the number one babe, number one babe, number one BAAAAABE? It can only be Ice King!" a woman's voice exclaimed to a jazzy tune.

"Sorry, my phone is ringing," Ice King said, answering it. "Hello? Oh hi mom. Yes, I remembered to do laundry today. I'm here with Burt. Oh you want to talk to him? Okay. Love you mumsy." Ice King handed Burt the phone, "It's for you."

"So now that Burt knows we're here, I say we sneak attack, and totally fight this mountain sage," Finn suggested. "And while Jake and I do that, you go find your cure Marceline."

"Hmm," was all she replied with.

"What does the antidote look like anyway?" Jake asked.

"It's like a purple little mushroom," Marceline answered.

"SHROOM TASTIC!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah man! Enthusiasm!" Jake cheered.

Marceline smiled. _I just hope we reach the cure in time. I lied to Finn and Jake, I have to take this antidote by midnight, or I won't just lose my powers, I'll die. _

(To be continued in next chapter. And everything I said about Marceline was made up, but if it really did happen in the show I guess that'd be pretty radical. Rates and reviews are appreciated! =]!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay guys here is chapter three! Hooray! =D And to answer your question, I chose lemon to be Marceline's weakness because no one would expect that. Everyone expects garlic to make vampires weak, but lemons not so much. Anyway, here we go!)

_Inside Burt's secret lair in the mountain, he and his brother the Ice King plan their next move…_

"Yogurt chip?" Ice King asked.

"No," Burt answered. "I'm trying to think of how we can attack Finn, Jake and Marceline properly."

"Don't be so formal brother. I'll use my ice powers, and you use the powers of your staff." Ice King pointed to Burt's long brown staff, with a red orb at the top. Whoever Burt points this orb at a red attack light would be sent out, if hitting the target it would most likely be fatal.

"Yes, but strategy is the key. It's probably where you failed, when you battled Finn and Jake in the past."

"That's not true! They had the advantages! The first time they took all six of my potential brides, and the second time they nearly killed me by beating up my heart Ricardio! But this time is different. You see, I've been working out, and I must say I have a pretty sweet body."

"Yeah… whatever you say." Burt went to a blueprint table and began scribbling evil plans in a green crayola crayon. Ice King went to the opposite side of the room, and began making a list of requirements Marceline had to fit in order to be his bride. The first thing on the list; she cannot kill him in his sleep.

_Back with our main heroes Finn, Jake and the Vampire Queen_

"You've been quiet for awhile Marceline," Finn said. "Is something wrong?"

"Finn, she's no longer going to be a vampire queen unless we get that mushroom. I'm sure she's quiet because she's thinking about how much her life is going to suck when she's human."

"Being human isn't that _bad_."

"Easy for you to say man, you've been a human all your life. You've never experienced the awesomeness of a shape shifting dog, or an um… blood sucking vampire," Jake pointed out.

"You weenies need to stop talking," Marceline growled. "And I'm quiet because I have nothing to say. Vampires don't ramble on like humans and dogs."

"We'll ramble if we want to woman," Finn huffed, sticking his tongue out. "You're not the boss of us."

"Oh I'm not? Hmm let's see if Jake here agrees with me!" Marceline exclaimed. She then grabbed Jake and put a single fang on his head!

"AUGH!" Jake screamed, scared out of his wits.

"Let him go!" Finn cried, leaping on Marceline.

Normally, Marceline would bat Finn around, laugh, and say she was just having fun. But this time, she was really going to drink from Jake. The affects of the lemonade were weighing in on her. _Fight it Marceline. You don't want to drink Jake. _Releasing a hiss, Marceline threw Jake down! Then, she fell to the ground with a loud thump!

Finn ran to Jake, "You cool man?"

"Yeah," Jake replied.

"Good." Finn then ran over to Marceline and once again propped her up in his arms. "I think you lied to us. Your case is more serious isn't it? You're not just going to become human, you're going to die if you don't get that mushroom, won't you?"

Marceline kept her eyes closed but answered weakly, "Yes Finn. You're smarter than you look. I did lie to you and Jake. If I don't get that mushroom by midnight, I'll die."

"You had a lot of lemonade, didn't you?" Jake surmised.

"Yes. Almost a gallon full. It was mixed in too well with my blood I didn't notice it. I'm sorry I lied, I didn't want to worry you two, I know how you weenies act under pressure."

"Yeah, now we're pressured for TIME. It's already 5:00 and it's going to get dark soon! Not only that we're only halfway up the mountain, with an angry mountain sage trying to kill us! And _another _thing, I'm not a weenie!"

Marceline laughed, "Ha ha you're so cute. And yes, you are a weenie. But a cute weenie."

"Am I a cute weenie?" Jake asked, a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

"No," Marceline snapped. She stood up. "It's getting to be nighttime, and I'm stronger in the dark. I should be fine."

"That's what you said last time you crashed to the ground," Finn huffed. "But whatever you say."

"Well I say it's time you three feel the wrath of Burt the Mountain Sage!" a voice screamed. Suddenly a red light shot out from the skies, barely missing Finn if he hadn't dodged to the left! Then Burt descended from the skies, his staff allowing him to fly. "I shall kill you three!"

"Oh really? Because it's Mountain Sage fighting time!" Finn retorted, taking his sword out from his backpack. "You up to some action Marceline?"

"I was about to ask you weenies the same thing," Marceline replied, a devious grin across her face, her sharp fang sticking out.

Finn leaped on Jake and propelled himself off him, flying towards Burt and swiping his sword at him. Burt dodged this swipe, and sent out attack rays towards Jake. Before he could send out anymore, Marceline came up from behind and punched his head, sending Burt to the ground!

Jake punched Burt, but got hit with a ray from his staff! "Jake! You okay man?" Finn asked, landing next to him.

"I'm fine," Jake assured.

"Not for long!" Burt cried, taking his staff and hitting Finn and Jake with the end of it. The two fell over, nearly rolling off the mountain!

Marceline punched Burt again, but he jabbed his staff right into her stomach, making her fall over as well. _There's only one way I can get to Burt. _With a twisted grin, Marceline said, "Well, well, well it looks like you're still the same little whiny nerd you've always been."

Burt growled. "Name calling won't hurt me any longer Marceline! I took therapy, and I can now take your teasing! It doesn't affect me!"

She raised a brow. "Does it? Because I'm not teasing you, I'm telling you the _truth. _You're just a sad little man that likes to go to weird sci fi conventions, and whose never had a girlfriend. It must be hard, to know that you'll be lonely the rest of your life, the only woman to love you is your mother."

"That's not true!" Burt yelled, getting riled up.

"It is true," Marceline laughed. "But it's okay. Look on the bright side, at least with you around I'll always have someone to make fun of."

In an act of anger, Burt threw his staff at Marceline, then leaped on her and began punching her! "Take that back!" he screamed.

"Looks like someone is going back to therapy," Marceline giggled, despite Burt's enraged punches hitting her.

"That's it! I don't care if my brother wants to marry you, I'm going to kill you! Any last words?"

"A few actually. One, you're so lame. Two… NOW FINN!"

Finn took a net and trapped Burt, getting him off Marceline. "Ha! We tricked you man," he grinned.

"How dare you! Set me free!" Burt cried, struggling to get out of the net. His efforts were in vain, because he was powerless without his staff.

"Nice job distracting him Marceline," Jake complimented.

"Yeah, you weenies did pretty good too," she smiled.

"We did. We all did good. You know, that's the power of team work. We totally PWNed a mountain sage, and we did it together. So now all we have to do is get that shroom and we can party," Finn said happily.

"Yeah man," Jake agreed. "You'll especially have something to party about Marceline." Jake waited for an answer, but received silence. "Marceline?" he repeated. Finn and Jake turned around, to see Marceline frozen in a huge ice cube!

"Oh no! This can only mean one thing! The Ice-,"

"The Ice King is here!" a voice proclaimed proudly. Finn and Jake turned around to see the Ice King standing there, a smile across his face. "Now if you two would please let my brother go, and step out of my way so I can get my bride, I won't kill you."

"Brother? Bride? Wait! You want to marry Marceline?" Jake asked, pointing to Ice King.

"Right you are. That's why I slipped lemonade into Marceline's blood, so she'll turn human and be my bride."

"You idiot! Marceline will die because of you!" Finn screamed.

Ice King shrugged. "Well then it's a good thing I have back up brides then, isn't it?"

"That's it! I'm going to fight you Ice King!" Finn shrieked in anger! He pounced forward towards Ice King, but got frozen as well!

"Nice try boy!" Ice King laughed.

_Finn and Marceline are frozen, so it's up to you Jake. You must fight Ice King by yourself. _"Don't worry dude I'll put you two to safety!" Jake exclaimed, enlarging his hands and grabbing the frozen Marceline and Finn. But before he could set the two down safely, the Ice King shot out another attack, making Jake drop them!

And Marceline and Finn plummeted down the mountain…

(To be continued. So I hope my fight scene wasn't too bad, I tried my best :D Thank you all for reading and I'm working on my next chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Well okay peeps here's chapter four, sorry it took longer to post! Whoo! And quick note, I know when Lady Rainicorn speaks you can't understand her, but I'm making it so you can. Just because I don't know how to write Lady Rainicorn's language XD)

"Oh my lumpin' god, look at this guy Bubblegum. He is so hot, like totally sizzling," LSP said. She pointed to a green and yellow lumpy model, while she and Princess Bubblegum looked at 'Lumpy Models Weekly'.

"I suppose he is 'sizzling' but lumpy guys aren't really my type," Princess Bubblegum said. "My type are guys who are smart, scientific, can cook, are in shape, like candy, good dancer, and-,"

"Whoa Bubblegum! Three words: standards too _high_."

"That was just a few qualities," Princess Bubblegum sighed. "But I guess you're right. But now that we're on the subject of boys, Finn was going to come over and help me study on my science test. He was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Jake was supposed to meet me here two hours ago for a game of poker," Lady Rainicorn then said, peaking her head into Princess Bubblegum's window. "It seems Finn and Jake has stood us both up."

"Psh, that's what you get when you make plans with boys. They always let you down. Brad always let me down. That's why I dumped him," LSP huffed.

"I'm starting to wonder if they're in danger," Princess Bubblegum said, Lady Rainicorn nodding in agreement.

"Well we could use my GPS on my phone to track them," LSP suggested. "As long as it doesn't run the battery down on my phone and junk."

"That's very kind of you Lumpy Space Princess," Princess Bubblegum smiled.

LSP pressed a couple of buttons on her phone then said, "Finn and Jake are on Blue Gem Mountain."

"Oh no! That's where the evil mountain sage lives," Lady Rainicorn exclaimed.

"Well come on girls! We've got some boys to save!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed proudly. She leaped on Lady Rainicorn's back then helped LSP on. Then the three flew off towards Blue Gem Mountain.

_With Finn and Marceline…_

Crash!

That was what noise was made when frozen Finn and Marceline hit the ground after falling from halfway up the mountain. There was a loud shatter sound, and ice chunks flew everywhere; but Finn and Marceline were no longer frozen within ice.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Marceline asked, looking for the human boy. She then stopped when she saw Finn on the ground in a crumpled heap. "Humans. I forgot they probably can't survive falling off a mountain." She kneeled down to Finn, and shook him a couple times. He was breathing, but he didn't move. "Oh come on Finn," Marceline sighed, "Wake up."

Finally Finn's eyelids opened, and he whispered softly, "Are you… okay Marceline?"

"I'm fine. How about you, is anything broken?"

"No."

"Good." There was a silence for a few minutes, the only thing making noise were the nighttime crickets. Eventually Marceline said, "Can you get up?"

"If you help me up," Finn replied. She nodded and help stood him up. "Oh no. We fell all the way down the mountain! We can't get back to the top in time!" Finn shrieked.

"Calm down."

"No! I will not calm down! I promised I would help you, I promised I would get you the cure! But now, you're going to die and it's my entire fault!"

Marceline put a hand on Finn's mouth, and locked her serious eyes with his. "Now listen," she ordered, a slight hiss forming, "We are _not _giving up. We will not be beaten by _nerds_. We're better than this. So stop whining, and get a grip."

Finn nodded and Marceline took her hand off his mouth. "But how are we going to go up the mountain?"

"There is one way. But I'll only do it if you want to, I won't pressure you."

"Pressure me to do what?"

Before answering, Marceline released a heavy and stressed sigh. "Remember when we first met, and I became a full bat when I fought you and Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can only obtain that form after drinking pure blood."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, is that if I drink from you, I can turn into a bat and fly back up the mountain. It will be faster, but I don't know how far up I'll be able to go."

Finn gulped. Marceline wanted to drink _his_blood. Did he even trust her enough to drink his blood? What if his blood tasted really good and she gets carried away and kills him?

Marceline sensed his hesitation. "Never mind Finn, I could never ask you to do such a thing. You are only twelve."

"No! You can drink from me."

"Can I? Do you trust me Finn the Human?"

For one split second Finn wanted to say never mind, because he was scared. But he knew that this was the only way to save Marceline, and the only way he could keep his promise. "Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Marceline smiled, and grabbed Finn's neck. Before biting down, she whispered softly, "This will tickle." Then chomp! In just a few seconds Marceline let go, wiping her mouth.

"Hey that did tickle," Finn laughed. "But did you get enough?"

"Of course I did," Marceline smiled. "Now stand back." Before Finn's eyes Marceline transformed into her true form of a huge bat. She grabbed Finn and set him on her shoulder then the two began to fly up the mountain.

_We now join Jake who is still fighting an enraged Ice King, and a trapped Burt in a net…_

"You! You made me drop my best friend! That's it man, I'm going to-,"

"Oh shut up," Ice King interrupted. "I have no time to waste fighting you." Ice King walked over to Burt and picked up his brother still in the net, then began to go up the mountain.

"No! I will not let you go!" Jake exclaimed. He enlarged himself and pounded a fist against the Ice King! He fell off the part of the mountain he was climbing, and Jake caught him and Burt in his hand. "Now I'm going to squeeze you two like grapes unless you take me to the mushrooms for Marceline," he barked.

"Never!" Ice King shouted. Jake proceeded to squeeze his grip tighter and tighter. "Ah! Okay, okay I'll take you to the mushrooms! Just please, do not harm my beard!"

"Sellout," Burt mumbled disappointingly. Jake started to climb up the mountain, still huge, and still holding the two nerds in his grip.

"Jakey!" a voice then exclaimed.

Jake turned his head to see Lady Rainicorn with LSP and Princess Bubblegum on her back. "Rainicorn! What are you three doing here?"

"I just came along for the ride, thought we could stop by and get chili dogs on the way back," LSP said.

"Ignore her. We're here because we suspected you and Finn to be in danger," Princess Bubblegum answered.

"Well we were in danger, but we finally have things under control," Jake answered. He then gasped. "Oh no! I forgot Finn and Marceline fell off the mountain!"

"They _what_?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "And what is Finn doing hanging out with Marceline?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Look I don't have time for explanations. I have to get up this mountain; you three are welcome to follow me." Jake continued to climb and the three princesses followed him. It wasn't too long before they reached the top of the mountain- where Finn and Marceline was. "Dude! You're okay!" Jake exclaimed, leaping on Finn happily.

Finn laughed, "Yeah man we're both okay. Marceline drank my blood and got enough strength to-,"

"She _drank_ your _blood_?" Princess Bubblegum then asked with a sharp tone.

"Princess! What are you doing here?" Finn asked, surprised to see her, LSP and Lady Rainicorn. He awkwardly took a few steps away from Marceline.

"I'm here because you were supposed to help me study, and Jake was supposed to play poker with Lady Rainicorn. Then Lumpy Space Princess used her GPS, and we found out you were here on this mountain. Now what's _your_ explanation?"

"Uh… just chilling."

"He's helping me," Marceline interrupted sharply. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," Princess Bubblegum replied, "No need to be rude with me."

Marceline half grinned, "No need to interrogate him."

"Can you guys just like, do what you came here to do because the diner that sells chili dogs closes soon, and I'm like, hungry," LSP said, breaking the tension between Marceline and Princess Bubblegum.

"You're right weird grape girl," Marceline agreed. "Let's go Finn."

_If I go with Marceline, Bubblegum will most likely be mad at me later. But if I don't go with her, Marceline will be mad. Oh no! I'm caught in the middle! But Marceline's wrath is much more painful than Bubblegum's so I guess I'll follow her. _Finn followed Marceline, and the two began heading more into the mountain.

"Hey Jakey, weren't you holding Ice King and Burt captive in your paws?" Lady Rainicorn asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"So, where are they?"

"Oh holy cow! They must've escaped when I set them down to leap on Finn!"

"That's why you need to pay attention," LSP stated.

"I thought my best friend died after getting flung off a mountain," Jake growled.

"Yah, what's your point?"

Jake released a heavier growl, but Lady Rainicorn put a hoof on his shoulder. "It's okay Jakey."

_With Marceline and Finn…_

"So, uh, do you not like Princess Bubblegum?" Finn asked.

"No, but there are very few people I do like," she answered. Finn was about to ask her if she could try being nice to Princess Bubblegum, but then he saw a patch of purple mushrooms. "My cure!" Marceline exclaimed happily. She ran over and picked off a mushroom.

"You're going to be okay!" Finn exclaimed happily, glomping on Marceline, knocking them both to the ground.

"I haven't even bitten into the mushroom yet you weenie!" Marceline laughed.

Finn began blushing after realizing what he just did. "Uh right."

Marceline lightly shoved Finn off of her and then put the mushroom up to her mouth. When the mushroom was almost to her fang there was a quick _sling_ noise.

"What was that?" Finn asked, looking around.

No answer.

"Marceline? What's your problem?" Finn asked again. He then saw a red and silver object sticking out of Marceline's stomach. The object went back into Marceline, and she fell over- Ricardio standing there with a bloody knife…

"Ri… car… Ricardio…," Finn stammered. "You… you're the one behind this!"

"Of course," Ricardio smiled, licking Marceline's blood off his knife. "Did you really think the Ice King and his nerdy brother could cultivate this plan?"

"Marceline!" Finn shrieked. He grabbed her arms and pulled her a few feet away from Ricardio. Her eyes were closed, and more crimson blood spewed out from where the knife was.

Jake and the others ran in, and were equally shocked. "Ricardio? You escaped Ice King's chest again?" Jake questioned.

"Yep. Aren't I a smart little artery?" Ricardio laughed, his face wrinkling up. "You see Ice King and Burt were merely my pawns. I was the one who fooled Ice King into putting lemonade into Marceline's blood, made the two brothers attack you, and made Ice King think that after drinking a gallon of lemonade Marceline will be human."

"So… this whole time you wanted Marceline dead?" Finn asked.

"Well she's not dead yet, isn't she? She will be, after I rip out her heart. You see, that's what I've been after this whole time, Marceline's heart. I decided Princess Bubblegum's heart was too tame and sweet. But a Vampire Queen's heart is feisty and a natural match for me."

"Hmph," Princess Bubblegum huffed, slightly offended that Ricardio wanted Marceline's heart over hers.

Finn's beginning to tear eyes looked at Marceline. She was in a crumpled heap, a puddle of her own blood surrounding her. "That's it Ricardio… I'm going to kill you!" Finn screamed. He took out his sword, and pointed it at Ricardio. "And I'm going to _enjoy _it."

"And I'm going to enjoy watching you fail then killing you!" Ricardio laughed.

"Oh my gosh where is popcorn when you need it?" LSP randomly said.

Finn rushed out at Ricardio, swiping his sword down with all his might! Ricardio easily dodged Finn's hard but careless swipe, and jumped up and kicked him in the head. He then punched Finn's throat, and dodged another sword swipe.

"I'll help you dude!" Jake exclaimed.

"NO. This is _my _fight," Finn hissed.

"Jeez…" Jake mumbled. _Finn is really enraged. _

Ricardio kept dodging Finn's sword swipes, and between each swipe he managed to fit in a punch or kick to the head or neck. But finally Finn caught on to Ricardio's strategy, and as Ricardio kicked his neck he grabbed the artery, and threw it against the wall. Then all rage was released, when Finn repeatedly punched him left and right!

Finn was about to crush him with his knuckles, when a sharp voice snapped, "Let him go Finn!"

Shocked, Finn turned around to see Marceline standing up her raven hair covering the left part of her face, and the only thing to be seen was the glint in her eye. "Marceline!" Finn exclaimed happily. "Just one more punch and Ricardio is a goner!"

"I know," Marceline replied. Her voice was different, it was more serious, and it lost all playfulness. "That's why I told you to stop. I don't want Ricardio dead."

"Why?" Finn and Ricardio asked at the same time, both of them equally shocked.

Marceline strutted over closer to the two and answered, "Because I love you, Ricardio. You don't need to take my heart out it already beats crazily for you."

"What?" Finn asked, his voice getting choked up.

"Didn't see that coming!" LSP exclaimed.

Marceline picked Finn up and flung him across the room, then picked Ricardio up. "For so long my heart ached for someone as handsome as you," Marceline smiled. "I'm yours."

"That's… excellent news," Ricardio smiled. "I suppose I don't have to rip your heart out."

"Nope." Marceline leaned in to kiss Ricardio. Her lips touched the side of his head.

Shunk!

Suddenly fangs spliced inside Ricardio, and a loud sucking sound was made! A quick moment passed, and Marceline dropped a now dead Ricardio. The Vampire Queen licked her lips satisfyingly, and wiped a drop of blood from the side of her mouth.

"Marceline… you… you were just acting!" Finn exclaimed happily. He glomped her again, this time not caring if others saw. "How? How did you do it?"

"Right before Ricardio stabbed me I ate the mushroom. I'm all better now Finn thanks to you." Marceline hugged him back.

"Oh I see how it is, no love for a dog," Jake said in an offended tone. Finn and Marceline stood up, and then Finn hugged Jake too, Marceline patting his head.

"You're a pretty cool dog," Marceline said, "Thank you for your help."

"Well, you know, I'm just such a nice dog," Jake smiled.

Marceline, Jake and Finn did a quick tight hug, then Marceline let go. "I should get going you guys. Thank you again, I'd be dead if it weren't for you too."

"Bye Marc-," Finn began, but stopped his sentence because the Vampire Queen was suddenly gone. "She left."

"We should go too, it's getting late," Princess Bubblegum suggested.

_A few minutes later… _

"What do you think became of the Ice King and Burt?" Lady Rainicorn asked. Princess Bubblegum and LSP were on her back, while Finn was sitting on an enlarged Jake.

"Who knows, who cares, they won't bother us anymore," Jake smiled. "Wait a second! Marceline said she'd reward us for helping her!"

"She did reward us man, with friendship," Finn smiled.

"Tch, no way, you two just got ripped off," LSP said. And that was the end of that.

(Thank you all for reading! I really do appreciate it! Hopefully I'll do more fanfics, but until then bye! =D!)


End file.
